


A Dark Twist

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [59]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Dark Twist

**A Dark Twist**

**Prompt:** A different perspective

**Word Count:** 207

**Characters:** Emma

**Rating:** PG

The moment she took in the darkness Emma saw everything differently. It was like all the color in the world just drained away. Everything became a blur of grays. 

It wasn't just the way things looked but it was also the way things felt. The textures were different. Only stiff leathers and course fabrics felt right to her. The softness of her clothes that had soothed and comforted her now irritated her. They felt like sandpaper against her skin.

Other things changed for Emma as well. She could taste fear and desperation. They tasted bitter. Emma didn't really like it but seemed to crave it. It was almost as if it became an addiction.

Emma could smell the different kinds of magic in the air. Light magic was sickly sweet but Dark magic was like a smooth rich perfume. 

The worst part was hearing Rumple's voice constantly buzzing in her head telling her to give into her worst impulses. Emma really wished she could get rid of that. That alone was enough to make her crazy.

Being the Dark One changed Emma's perspective on everything in her life. Secretly, she regretted taking on the darkness and she would live with that for the rest of her life.


End file.
